Sirius And Remus Seven To One
by The Marauder Named Prongs
Summary: A seven part story describing a few scenes of Sirius and Remus' relationship from seven to one. RemusSirius story. Mostly Marauder Era.
1. Seven Years

**So, this is my newest idea. I'm not quite sure how it will work out, but I think it'll be okay. This is a Sirius/Remus story, though it's more of a long One-Shot. It will have seven parts when it's finished. I hope you like it!**

**Sirius and Remus - Seven To One**

**Seven - Seven Years**

Seven years, come and gone. It was now time to move on for adulthood was right around the corner. Some were excited, while others were anxious. Adulthood is a scary concept to those who have yet to really taste it.

On the morning of Graduation, a few Seventh Years of Gryffindor could be found huddled together under their favorite Beech Tree on the Hogwarts grounds. Their last day before facing the real world.

"I'm really going to miss this place," One of the Seventh Years stated woefully. He sat leaned against the tree's trunk, one hand nested in the tousled hair atop his head, the other stroking the fiery tresses of his long-awaited lover. It had taken him all of those seven years to win over the heart of the lovely Lily Evans, soon to be Lily Potter.

There was a sigh from the opposite side of the Beech tree as a husky voice answered, "We all are, mate." The voice emitted from another Gryffindor Seventh Year, soon to be out of the castle, starting his life as a grown man. He sat with one hand tangled in his dark locks, the other placed gently upon those of his long-awaited lover as well. It had taken the young man nearly seven years to accept and acknowledge the love he felt, and apparently shared, with one of his best mates.

"We're all going to keep in contact, right?" squeaked the final Seventh Year beneath the Beech tree. He was found alone, with no lover's hair to entwine his fingers, for even in those long seven years, this young man had never managed to find himself a partner with whom he could spend his life.

"Of course we will, Wormtail," replied the young Remus Lupin from his position just above the ground, in the lap of his lover. His eyes were closed with the soothing touch of the gentle, but calloused fingers of a true Gryffindor Beater, on his scalp.

"James and I will be living together soon," chimed the lovely Lily Evans from her soon-to-be husband's side, "And I'm sure they will as well." She waved a lazy hand toward the two lovers leaned against the opposite side of the tree.

There was a barking laugh, as the handsome Sirius Black peered around the tree to look into the eyes of his best mate's fiancee, "You got that right, Red," he said with a smirk, "Of course Moony and me will be living together. Where else would we be?"

"'Moony and _I_,' Sirius," Remus laughed as he caught himself correcting Sirius' lousy grammar, just as he used to when they were still young and carefree. So much was going to change. "We'll keep in contact, Peter. I promise."

And so the four Marauders and Lily stood and stretched, preparing themselves for what lay ahead, though none of them could say they truly knew what that was.

** Yes, I know, it's not very long, and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it. I shall have more out soon, I hope. Please review! It makes me happy )**

**Prongsie :) **


	2. Six Drinks

**Hello Lovelies! Here's the next installment of my too-long One-Shot. I hope you like it! It's a bit longer than the previous one, so that's a bit better. The next one to come is quite long, and shall be posted as soon as I finish it up. I hope you like this. . . !**

**Sirius And Remus - Seven To One**

**Six - Six Drinks**

It was Sirius' record. Six full bottles of firewhiskey consumed in one sitting, and he could still remember everything he'd done.

Gryffindor had previously won a particularly difficult Quidditch match against Ravenclaw in the Marauder's fifth year. Gryffindor had been slaughtered by the Ravenclaw Chasers through out the whole match, until their Seeker, Quinn Ryder, made a spectacular comeback, catching the Snitch before the opposite Seeker even realized it had been spotted.

In celebration, James and Sirius had been sent through the secret passages of the castle to Hogsmeade, to steal drinks for the party they'd decided to throw. They returned nearly an hour later, laden with nearly one eighty bottles of firewhiskey, shrunk to fit in their pockets.

"How do you guys always manage to nick that much alcohol without getting caught?" one of the older students asked, as the two boys walked through the portrait hole, emptying their pockets on the various tables through out the Common Room. The bottles returned to their normal size upon leaving the warmth of the boys' pants.

James smiled as a piece of silvery material that had been displaced when the firewhiskey was removed from his pockets, was tucked away. "We have our ways," he replied mysteriously, before reaching for a few bottles, giving two to Sirius, and keeping one for himself.

Sirius chuckled lightly as he moved away from the crowd getting their share of alcohol. Remus was seated in a chair away from the gathering, waiting for Sirius to join him, as Sirius always did.

"Here, Moony," Sirius said as he handed his second bottle of alcohol to Remus. He uncapped his own and promptly drained a quarter of the bottle, making a slight smacking noise as his lips were separated from the bottle.

The werewolf, being the proper one, sipped his firewhiskey slowly, savoring the taste a certain friend of his had him addicted to for nearly two and a half years. The only problem with this addiction: Sirius could hold his alcohol, while Remus. . . . Well, he was a different story.

A bottle and a half later, all dignity forgotten, Remus was begging Sirius for a dance. Lily Evans had brought her muggle record player down from her dormitory, and could now be found slurring her words as she tried to sing to the songs that played.

Waving a half empty bottle through the air, Remus yelled, "Come on, Sirius!" And with that, he jumped upon the center table, one arm outstretched in Sirius' direction, the other raising the alcohol to his lips. Sirius, who had already drank four bottles of firewhiskey, wasn't even going to try to protest.

Dancing was just one more thing Sirius could do well. Dancing was one of the few times Sirius felt truly alive, truly happy. And to be able to dance with Remus? What could possibly be better?

Draining the contents of his fifth bottle, Sirius tossed the bottle behind him, with a tinkling crash as it shattered on the floor. Without a backwards glance, Sirius bound upon the table next to his love, placing his hands upon those lovely werewolf hips, as Remus' arms snaked themselves around Sirius' slender neck.

A smirking James Potter was soon at the record player, switching the song for a slower one, before taking a seat next to a thoroughly pissed Lily Evans. Maybe this night would be lucky for more than just one love-sick Marauder.

With the change of tempo, Sirius and Remus stared deep into each other's eyes, erasing the presence of everyone else from their minds. Slowly, as though floating on clouds, the two began slowly rotating, their bodies moving closer together, until they were pressed against each other, arms entangling the other.

And all too soon, the song was over, the room was back, along with all the people who occupied it, all their eyes transfixed on the two boys in front of them. Suddenly aware of his peers, Sirius stepped from the table, dragging Remus with him. Seizing a sixth bottle of alcohol, the dark haired boy brought Remus to a vacated corner of the Common Room, as the rest of the Gryffindors went back to their drinking.

"Remus. . . ." Sirius began, pausing to take a swig from his bottle, "I. . . I think I love you." But it was too late. Remus was slumped unconscious on Sirius' shoulder; he hadn't heard a word of what was said, though it may well have been the most important thing anyone would ever say to him.

Sirius sighed wistfully, before downing the rest of his final bottle. A wave of undeniable tiredness overtook the love-sick Marauder, who soon found himself slumbering dreamlessly on his unknowing lover.

And when morning came, and all of Gryffindor awoke to stiff limbs, awkward positions, and hangovers, Sirius Black could remember all of the previous night's events; even after six full bottles of firewhiskey.

**Well, there it is. The next part of my idea. I hope you understood it, and liked it! More will be out soon, I swear! PLEASE review! It makes me so happy! Honestly, it does!**

**Prongsie :)**


	3. Five Kisses

**Yes, this is a very long part. It's got a few parts within it, and each one is a different scene of Remus and Sirius. It starts out nice and fluffy though it gets a little angsty towards the end, but nothing too bad. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Sirius and Remus : Seven To One**

**Five : Five Kisses**

**1.) Second Year -**

"Hey, Remus?" A very young Sirius Black whispered, as he kneeled next to Remus Lupin's bed. It was nearly midnight, and Sirius had recently awaken from a terrible dream of his mother's anger and his father's abuse.

A groggy Remus opened an eye to peer at the visibly shaking Sirius. "What's wrong, Siri?" Remus asked, suddenly alert, and worried. He moved over in his bed, patting the spot next to him, beckoning Sirius to join him.

Sirius did as Remus wished, crawling under the covers next to the werewolf. "I had a bad dream," Sirius said, blushing in the darkness, feeling stupid. It hadn't sounded as dumb when he'd said it in his head, but now that he lay next to the love of his life, he felt incredibly weak and foolish, "I'm sorry for waking you up, Rem. It was stupid."

Remus carefully wrapped an arm around Sirius' waist, nuzzling his face into Sirius' hair. He was too tired to care about how awkwardly close he was to his best friend. Had it been anyone else, then maybe he would've been worried.

"It's not stupid, Siri. If something's scared you, then you have every right to wake me up," Remus paused, sighing contentedly as he breathed in the scent of Sirius. Merlin, did he smell good. "You've always been there for me during my nightmares," Remus finished quietly.

Smiling happily, Sirius shifted to face Remus better, "Hey, Rem," he said softly.

"Mmm?" Remus mumbled, as his consciousness slipped out of his grasp.

"Thanks." And with that, Sirius tilted his head, kissing Remus briefly, before instinctively moving closer to the now sleeping werewolf. Both boys fell asleep with smiles plastered on their faces.

**2.) Third Year -**

Thirteen. Such a tender age. First year of the teenage adventure, first year in which maturity begins to kick in, and most of all. . . . First year for First Kisses.

But, for two Gryffindor Third Years, thirteen was slipping away faster than they'd have liked. Both boys were nearly fourteen, and yet, as they admitted to each other only, neither of them had yet received their First Kiss.

Remus entered his dormitory after a long and tiring day of classes to find it occupied only by Sirius. He dropped his bag, and plopped himself wearily next to Sirius. Resting his head on Sirius' shoulder, Remus began, "So, Sirius. . . ."

"Yeah, Rem?" Sirius asked, dropping the Quidditch magazine he'd been looking at, subconsciously placing his hand in Remus' tawny hair.

"Still didn't get that First Kiss, huh?"

"Nope. Did you?"

"That would be a negative."

Both boys sighed hopelessly in unison. Sirius stared into space, thinking about why he had yet to receive his first kiss: The person he wished to share his First Kiss with was seated next to him, and he'd refused all other attempts from the girls of Hogwarts.

Remus closed his eyes under Sirius' soothing touch, also thinking about why he hadn't received his first kiss yet: The only person he'd ever even considered kissing was sitting right next to him, and Remus hadn't gotten his chance just yet.

"It's never going to happen, is it?" Remus said, as though giving up all hope.

Sirius sighed again, allowing his gaze to drop to the beauty sitting beside him. "It seems unlikely."

"Would you ever consider. . ." Remus let his voice fade away as he confidence flew away from him. Merlin, he wanted to kiss Sirius right here, right now, but he had not the confidence to ask. There was no doubt in his mind that Sirius would be okay with it, Remus just didn't want to be the one to suggest it.

"Kissing you?" Sirius guessed the rest of his sentence, trying desperately to hide his glee at the thought. His hand had stopped stroking the locks of his mate as he concentrated solely on Remus' response.

A blush crept its way up the werewolf's face as he moved his head from Sirius' shoulder, to face him, though his eyes were positioned on his feet. "Would you?" Remus asked, embarrassed, but silently determined.

Sirius smiled, lifting Remus' head from its dismal position, "Only if you asked me to," he whispered quietly, starring straight into the werewolf's molten gold eyes.

Remus smiled shyly, the red in his cheeks brightening. In the time it took him to blink, he found Sirius' lips upon his own. Remus' eyes snapped open in surprise, but were quick to close again in bliss.

As awkward as all First Kisses are, Remus and Sirius learned how to position themselves, their hands, and their lips when kissing someone they love. . . All in that one spectacular First Kiss.

**3.) Fifth Year -**

Rotating, slower and slower, as it picked its next target. Who would it be? Who would possibly be lucky enough to kiss a not-so-drunk Remus Lupin?

Spin The Bottle: Number one game when one is trying to kiss an unsuspecting lover. And so, with that fact firmly in mind, Remus Lupin decided a game of Spin The Bottle was in order. Everyone in Gryffindor was celebrating, for Merlin knows what reason, and everyone was drunk out of their minds; Everyone except Mr. Remus Lupin.

He had specifically stayed completely sober during this party, not wanting to miss his chance to kiss Sirius Black for the first time in nearly two years. He could still remember the feeling of his lips, the taste of his tongue, and every fiber of his being begged for more. Tonight was his chance.

By ten o'clock the whole of Gryffindor Tower had drank enough firewhiskey to fill a swimming pool. Remus knew now was his chance to make Sirius' lips his, even if for only a second.

Pretending to be drunk, Remus stood atop one of the Common Room tables, holding an empty firewhiskey bottle above his head. Yelling to get everyone's attention, Remus suggested a game of Spin The Bottle. The idea had been a hit, as Remus had hoped it would be.

Trying not to look too suspicious, Remus allowed other people to go before him, though he wasn't really paying attention to the game until he decided he had waited long enough, and absolutely couldn't wait any longer. He took the bottle, quietly placing a spell on it, before giving it a sharp spin.

So, here they all sat, Remus' bottle spinning upon the carpeted floor, as many onlookers stared. Slower and slower the bottle went, passing everyone several times before it looked as though it would stop. . . on the side of the circle across from Sirius.

As though a sudden gust of wind, felt by none but the bottle, had just blown through the room, the bottle turned sharply, its neck now pointing directly at Sirius Black. Oh, Remus and his spells.

Remus smirked at his handy work, while Sirius looked utterly stunned. Even in his current state, he knew exactly what had happened, and he knew exactly what it could mean. There was only one small difference; Sirius was too drunk to care. All he wanted was to kiss his Moony like they'd never kissed before.

The onlookers continued to stare as Remus stood, walking to where Sirius still sat, shocked. "Moony," Sirius half-moaned as Remus helped him to his feet, "Moony. . . I-" But he was silenced by Remus' slender finger, which he pressed to Sirius' lips, anticipation coursing through him. He didn't want to hear Sirius' apologies for being picked. Merlin, he didn't want Sirius to be sorry.

The two boys stared into each other's very different eyes, before Remus allowed himself to be wrapped in Sirius' strong embrace, his face, his lips mere inches from the werewolf's own. And before either boy knew what they were doing, their lips had closed the gap separating them, almost as if on their own accord.

Never in a game of Spin The Bottle had a kiss that intense, that meaningful, been administered, for that kiss was not just a game, but a mark, a symbol, of love.

Too bad only one would remember it.

**4.) Sixth Year -**

It was the eve of October fourteenth. It had been the most amazing day in the life of Sirius Black, for that day had been his sixteenth birthday. Nothing, as he assumed, was sent from his immediate family, but his cousin and uncle had sent him some wonderful gifts. But even that wasn't the best part.

He had woken up to Remus, sitting beside him, gently shaking him, cooing his name. Smiling, Sirius rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What is it, Moony?" he asked, wondering what Remus was doing on his bed this early in the morning.

Remus smiled, before stretching himself out across the bed, allowing his head to rest on Sirius' shoulder. "Today," he began, "Is your sixteenth birthday."

Sirius laughed lightly. He had completely forgotten. But his thoughts were interrupted when Remus continued speaking.

"I've been saving up since last Christmas. I knew exactly what to get you, and I ended up having just enough money."Remus said, happy with himself. He knew Sirius was going to love his present.

"Moony," Sirius began, stroking his mate's hair, "You really didn't have to get me anything. Honestly, you didn't."

But Remus wouldn't hear it. He silenced Sirius with a stern look, before jumping off the bed, and walking to the door. He beckoned Sirius to follow, and that Sirius did, slowly, for his body was still begging for sleep.

"Now," Remus said as he opened the door, "Close your eyes, Padfoot. Please, no peaking." Sirius obliged.

Remus took his hand, leading him carefully down the stairs and into the Common Room. It had taken a lot of coaxing with Dumbledore to let Remus bring this into the school, but Dumbledore, better than any, knew there were no limits, no restrictions on love.

Letting Sirius' hand fall, Remus whispered, "All right, Siri."

"Merlin Rem!" Sirius yelled upon opening his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He was dreaming; he must be dreaming. There, in the middle of the nearly vacant Common Room, sat a motorcycle. A real, working motorcycle, and apparently, it didn't only drive on the road, but, as Remus later explained, it could fly.

On the verge of tears, the boy threw his arms around the werewolf's neck, smashing their lips together in what would be one of the most awkward, happiest moments of Sirius' young life.

**5.) Seventh Year -**

Years. So many years. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't wait any longer. It was now or never. No more games, no more tricks, no more mistakes. Year after year, they'd grown closer. Year after year, he assured himself, _'This is the year,'_ but he was wrong. Always wrong.

Now, over half way through his last year at this amazing school, he was literally an inch away from giving up everything. He'd given Sirius his last chance, and as of yet, Sirius hadn't taken it. It was over. Every hope he ever held for Sirius' love seemed wasted.

Standing on the ledge of a high Astronomy Tower window, Remus wept. He wept as he never had before. He had specifically told Sirius when to be here, and Sirius was late. Hours late. Remus didn't know how much longer he could wait. He didn't know if he could wait at all. Hadn't he done his share of waiting?

He'd watched Sirius change, knowing he could never get close enough to help him. He'd watched Sirius throw his life away for Merlin only knows what reason. Sirius wasn't the same around Remus anymore. He was quiet and cold, distant and hurt. Remus didn't know how to help the love of his life, for Sirius didn't seem to want anyone's help, let alone Remus'.

As foolish as it seemed now, Remus sincerely believed Sirius would come tonight. He thought he'd made it clear how very important it was that Sirius arrive. But now Remus saw, not even he could keep Sirius away from the liquor that was slowly destroying him. . . as well as the one who loved him.

And suddenly, as though the weight of the world had been dropped solely upon his shoulders, Remus screamed. He cursed himself, he cursed the werewolf, he cursed alcohol, and most of all, he cursed Sirius Black. He cursed Sirius Black for taking his heart and tearing it to shreds. He cursed Sirius Black for killing him, for Remus could never truly live with his love acting the way he did. Remus may be alive and walking, but inside, he'd died the first night Sirius spent in the Room of Requirement drinking himself to unconsciousness.

And when there was no voice left in Remus' throat, he leaned against the wall again, sobbing harder. Little did he know, a certain dark-haired boy had been in the Tower long enough to hear Remus curse him, as well as confess his love for him.

As Sirius stood, rooted to the floor in shock, he watched the tawny boy break into sobs, before straightening up again. And he was whispering to himself, something only he was to hear, though Sirius heard every word. Every single painful word.

"It's for him. It's all for him. He doesn't talk to me. I can hardly get him to look at me. Now, he won't have to. He'll be happier. Maybe he'll even stop drinking. It's all for him."Remus whispered, tears still silently streaming down his pale cheeks.

Every word was like a dagger to Sirius' heart, or what was left of it. He'd never known. He never knew what he did to himself was enough to send Remus over the edge. He didn't think Remus cared that much. Why should he? Sirius had been terrible to him for months.

As Sirius watched in horror, Remus put his hands behind his back, taking a small step forward, allowing his toes to hang off the edge of the ledge, and whispered one last sentence: "I love you, Sirius Black, and I can't live without you."

As though a immobility spell had just been lifted from Sirius' body, he ran forward, dropping the liquor bottle he'd been holding, to grab Remus' hands, before he could let go of everything. Sirius refused to let Remus die for him.

At the sound of the tinkling glass behind him, Remus jumped slightly, but before he could turn around, someone was pulling him from the window. Someone had wrapped their arms around him, burying their head in between his chin and shoulder.

It was Sirius. Sirius had stopped him. . . but why? His answer came before he could ask the question.

"I love you, Remus. Don't leave me. I can't live without you. Don't leave me. I love you. . . ." Sirius was babbling faster and faster, tears falling down his eyelashes into Remus' light hair.

Remus was at a loss for words. This couldn't be the same Sirius Black he'd come to know in the past months. This Sirius seemed caring and allowed emotions to shine, while the Sirius he knew cared about nothing and never let his emotions out. The Sirius he knew had no emotions, for he had no heart.

Through his daze, one part of Sirius' babble made its way to Remus' ear: "How could you do this to me, Moony?" With that comment, months of rage bubbled through Remus' blood.

"How could _I _do this to _you_!" he yelled angrily, causing Sirius to jump back and look his love in the face as it contorted in rage. "How could _YOU _do this to _ME_, Sirius? How could you ignore me for months when I've always, _ALWAYS_ been there when you needed me? How could you turn so cold for months, and _not _expect me to want death? _I cannot live without you, Sirius!_" he paused to wipe away the tears of anger and frustration sticking to his lashes, "Why don't you understand?" he said, quieter than before. "Why can't I make you understand?"

Sirius was stricken. "Remus, I. . ." But he knew not what to say. An apology couldn't fix this. Nothing but actions could fix this. "Remus, I know I can't apologize for this, and hope it will all be better, but I'm sorry. Merlin, Moony, I'm so sorry." He held out his hands, praying Remus would take them. When his mate's hands reached his own, Sirius pulled the werewolf into his arms, wrapping them around him. "I love you, Rem, I've always loved you. I'm so sorry."

The werewolf said nothing, but instead, let himself be over taken by everything that was Sirius. Yes, he was angry, and no, this wasn't the last Sirius would hear of this, but for now, Remus didn't want to fight. He just wanted things to get better. He wanted Sirius to get better. But most of all, he just wanted Sirius to be his. Forever.

"Siri," Remus said, pulling his head from the boy's chest, "Siri, I-" But he was cut off as Sirius inclined his neck slightly, pressing his lips gently upon Remus'. He pulled away quickly, wanting to see Remus' reaction, but he was not given the chance. Remus threaded his fingers gracefully into Sirius' dark tresses, pulling his lips back to his own.

That night, the Astronomy Tower saw the most passionate, emotional, and meaningful kiss it had seen in decades, maybe even centuries.

From that day on, Sirius was never found passed out in the Room of Requirement, for he had vowed to stop his excessive drinking. Remus was never found sleeping alone, for Sirius was always right beside him. Remus and Sirius were never found through out the castle without each other, for neither could bear being without the other's company.

From that day on, Remus and Sirius were one in the same, and in deepest love, as they would be for years.

**And so, there it is. Five kisses. Sorry it was so long. I hope you didn't mind! YAY FOR ANGST! But it had a happy ending!And don't forget! There are still four more parts to come! Review 'cause I know you love me!**

**Prongsie :)**


	4. Four Marauders

** Forgive me, for this part is mildly boring, as all beginnings are. Sorry about that. Hope you like it anyways!  
**

**Remus And Sirius : Seven To One **

**Four : ****Four Marauders**

It was the first night of the school year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the line of First Years anxiously awaiting their sorting could be seen at the front of the Great Hall. Among them stood four boys who would one day become the greatest of friends.

All eyes were on the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall as she came forth with a stool and tattered hat in hand. Placing them directly in front of the nervous line, she pulled from her robes, a list of names.

Reading carefully, student after student was called to the stool, each one placing the seemingly worthless hat upon their heads. For some, silence was long, while others hardly grazed their hair against the hat's brim before it yelled the house to which they'd belong.

Too soon, it seemed, McGonagall called a name that turned heads everywhere.

"Black, Sirius!"

Everyone knew where he'd be going. After all, he _was_ just another Black snob to be placed into Slytherin.

The small boy, walked proudly to the stool, trying to mask his nerves with apparent bravery. Placing the battered hat atop his dark locks, Sirius closed his eyes. Since he was young, he'd known he was different from the rest of his family. He didn't have the cruel, heartless attitude as most of the others he lived with. Slytherin wasn't the house for him. He was sure of it. Slytherin wasn't where he wished to reside.

"Ah," whispered a small voice in his ear, "Another Black," the voice paused, as though thinking hard, "But this Black doesn't seem to fit with the rest. There is a good heart in this soul. Not a bad mind either. Plenty of courage, and a strong will to prove himself." It was as though the voice spoke more to itself than to the boy it was sorting, "There's only one house for you, young Black. . . ." And immediately, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" to the school's huge surprise.

No one, not even Sirius, had seen that coming. The boy stood from his seat, moving to find another one at his new table of comrades. The Gryffindors.

After several other names were called, including the flaming redhead, Lily Evans, another familiar name was read : "Lupin, Remus!"

A small boy, shaking in what could've been nerves or fear, approached the hat. Taking a deep breath, he placed it upon his blond tresses, closing his eyes in stomach-churning anticipation.

"Well, well," the hat whispered, as though teasing the young boy, "Scared are you? No need. No need. There is only one house for you. GRYFFINDOR!"

Relief rushing over the boy as he traded the hat for a table of cheering Gryffindors, Remus made his way to the empty seat next to the young Sirius Black. Another outcast, like himself, Remus figured they'd get along fine. He looked friendly enough, anyway.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" McGonagall yelled sharply.

A plump boy, sweating profusely stumbled to the hat in front of him, clumsily putting it on. "Well, now," the hat whispered, "Difficult decision. Difficult decision indeed. I can't see Slytherin sending you the right way, though you would accomplish great things if placed there. No, no, that won't do. It'll just have to be, GRYFFINDOR!"

More cheers came from the red and gold table, as yet another First Year joined the others apparently sticking together towards the end of the table.

When the massive room quieted down, the next name was called, loud and clear. "Potter, James!"

Remus turned his head sharply as he heard the name. He'd known this boy for years, their families being friends. He hoped desperately for the young Potter to join their table as well.

The young James took his seat, as so many before him, resting the hat upon his ever-messy black hair. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, without a word in James' ear, as it had for so many before him.

Happily, James took the free seat next to Remus as the table exploded in cheers again. "Bloody scary as hell up there," he whispered to Remus quickly, before the next name was called, bringing their attention back to the rest of the First Years.

"At least it was quick for you," Remus replied, as the sorting continued,"Took the hat bloody forever to place me."

"Told me I was different than my family," chimed in the deep voice of young Sirius Black, surprising the other boys.

'_Dear Merlin!' _Remus thought, as Sirius smiled pleasantly at him,_ 'He's bloody gorgeous! Wait! What are you saying, Remus? He's a _boy_!'_

"That's a good thing, right?" James asked, slightly rude, "I've heard your family's not the nicest in the world."

Had Sirius not loathed his family so deeply for years, he may have found this statement offensive, but as it was, he agreed. "Yeah, it's definitely a good thing. They're bloody horrible. You've got no idea."

By now, the sorting had ended, and Professor McGonagall was bringing the stool and hat back to where ever they'd come from, leaving Dumbledore to announce the beginning of the feast. As food appeared, and faces were filled, the fourth Gryffindor boy piped up in the conversation.

"So," he said, mildly intimidated by the other three boys he'd be spending his Hogwarts career with, "We're the four new Gryffindor guys, eh?" It wasn't much for a conversation starter, but Peter never was good with words.

"Yeah," Sirius replied, trying to be nice to the plump boy across from him, "I guess we are." His eyes caught Remus' for a split second, before both boys looked away, blushing furiously.

'_Why am I blushing?'_ Sirius thought, _'He's a bloke. Why would I blush over a bloke? Even one that bloody good-looking? Wait, what? What am I saying?'_

It wasn't much, but it was a start; _the _start. The start of what would one day be a fierce friendship, an unbreakable bond, and an even stronger, more powerful love.

It may take years before either boy would admit to the feelings they'd realized from the very first day they set foot inside the magnificent Hogwarts Castle, and even longer before they'd admit them to each other, but one day, both young Gryffindors would be capable of acknowledging those emotions, and creating something undeniably beautiful.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, since the beginning of what seemed like forever, had been in love, and nothing, not even death, would ever get in the way of that. That love, that bond, would be present within both hearts for the rest of their lives, however long or short that may be.

**Yes, yes, boring, I know. More exciting things shall come, I promise. LOVE YOU ALL! Please review! It brings me joy )**

**Prongsie :) **


	5. Three Animagi

**Hello Lovelies! Sorry this took me so long to get out! I had such a block on how to write this scene. I must've rewrote it three times before I was somewhat happy with this one. I'm still not one hundred percent happy with this, but oh well. I hope you enjoy! **

**Sirius And Remus - Seven To One**

**Three - Three Animagi**

"Sirius, you go first," a bespectacled boy called to his best mate from the dingy hallway of the Shrieking Shack, as the near-sixteen years old Sirius Black cautiously climbed the steps to the upper level, in which they guessed Remus Lupin must reside.

"Wait until I get up there, you guys," he whispered back to his two companions, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew, still moving slowly forward. The steps creaked loudly beneath his feet, making a quiet entrance impossible.

There was still at least fifteen minutes before darkness fell, giving the three boys only fifteen minutes to share with their lycanthrope friend the secret 'mission' they'd been working on all year.

"Remus?" Sirius called nervously from the top of the stairs. There were two doors, one beside him, and one directly in front of him. There seemed to be the faintest of noises coming from the room beside him. Slowly turning the old brass doorknob, Sirius gently urged the door open, "Remus?" he called again, as he came through the doorway, into a truly torn room.

Everything from the broken bed in the corner to the curtains once hanging in front of the closed up windows was torn to shreds, much like the rest of the house, but so much worse.

"Sirius!" came a voice full of worry, "Sirius, what the bloody hell are you doing here!" The voice was frantic, but the ebony-haired boy couldn't locate its source.

"Remus?" Sirius questioned, knowing the voice belonged to the tawny boy he'd fallen in love with, "Remus, where are you?"

"Over here," replied the boy from a corner near the door, "What are you doing here, Sirius? You've got to leave! Now!"

"No, no, Moony, it's okay. We're all here," Sirius began, moving towards the werewolf in the dusty corner, "We've got something to show you. Don't worry."

Moony? Why had Sirius just called him Moony? "Moony?" he asked quietly, momentarily distracted.

"Yes," Sirius replied, "Moony. You are Moony. Now hold on a second. I'll be right back."

Calling the other boys up, Sirius reentered the room, followed by Peter and James.

"Hey, Remus," James said quietly, "How are you feeling?"

With a bite in his voice only the full moon could bring out, Remus replied bitterly, "I'd feel a lot better if you guys weren't here. You have no idea how much danger you're in!"

"Actually," Sirius began, smiling broadly, "We do. Now, let us show you what we came here for. Pete-" Sirius called, beckoning the small boy forward, "Would you do the honors of going first?"

Peter nodded curtly, closing his eyes tightly, as though he were concentrating hard on Merlin only knew what. With a final look of mild pain upon his face, Peter shrunk, clothes and all.

Blinking furiously, Remus stammered, "What - Where's Pete?"

Sirius smiled again, pointing to the floor, "I give you Animagus number one. . . Wormtail!" Following Sirius' finger, Remus looked to the floor. There was a rat in the place where Peter Pettigrew had just been standing.

Remus was stunned. He understood, but he couldn't believe it. This was very, very dangerous, and more than likely illegal.

"Did. . . Did you all. . . ?" Remus couldn't finish his sentence. He was still in such a state of shock. It didn't seem real, or even possible.

Sirius smiled again, waving James forward. "Yeah, we did, Rem," he said happily, as James' face betook the same look of concentration and pain as Peter's had held moments before.

Instead of shrinking, James seemed to enlarge right before their eyes. The werewolf stared in awe. He could only guess what James would turn into.

Before he had the chance to guess, Sirius' voice interrupted his thoughts, "And here, we give you - Prongs!" James was gone, just as Peter had disappeared moments before, but this seemed much more impressive. In James' place stood an unbelievably gorgeous, pure white stag.

Remus reached a hand forward, extending his fingers to run them across Prongs' face. "James?" he asked unsure. The stag merely whinnied in response. There was only on thought in Remus' head: this was insane.

The awestruck boy turned back to Sirius to see his face beaming with happiness at Remus' speechlessness.

"Wh-What about you, Siri?" Remus asked nervously, eyeing Sirius closely, trying to figure out what animal could possibly match the aspects of Sirius Black.

Sirius looked at Remus with a great deal of compassion before speaking quietly, "And finally, I give you, Mr. Padfoot." With that, Sirius' body twisted and contorted in what looked to be an incredibly uncomfortable fashion before a great, shaggy, black dog stood in his place.

Remus could only stare, completely speechless, as tears of utmost happiness welled in his eyes. He truly did have the best friends any werewolf could ask for. Padfoot barked happily at him, jumping upon him to lick his face.

Remus laughed before stumbling backwards, clutching his chest. The moon was out. The transformation was beginning. In his panic, the lycanthrope yelled to his three animal companions, "Get out! Please get out! I don't want you to see this!" He knew not if they could understand him when they were in animal form, but they all headed towards the door.

Prongs left first, with Wormtail perched upon his back. Padfoot left last, somewhat reluctantly. He didn't want to leave his mate alone in such terrible pain as he knew the transformations were. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

Padfoot reentered the room, as Remus' body contorted as his had done moments ago, though it appeared to be much more painful. His nails were turning into claws, his nose enlarged into a long snout, and his body erupted in tawny hair.

Padfoot watched, horrified, as Remus' human screams soon turned into howls of the wolf. His transformation was nearly complete. He couldn't believe Remus lived through such terrible pain every single month.

As soon as it had began, it was over. Where Remus had stood, screaming in pain, a wolf now sat, whimpering quietly. Padfoot took a step towards the wolf, knowing he was safe in his Animagus form, though unknowing of what Moony's reaction would be to having company.

Much to the animagus' surprise, Moony also stepped forward, his whimpering gone. Their snouts were a mere inch away from each other, when Moony suddenly howled, low and loud. It sounded almost mournful to Padfoot's keen ears. The wolf turned to him once more, almost lovingly rubbing his nose against Padfoot's head.

Somewhere inside the dog, Sirius was stunned. Very, very stunned. Since when were werewolves loving? And why with him? Was it the canine attraction or was it, in one form or another, Remus?

Sirius' heart skipped a beat at the thought. It wasn't much, but it gave Sirius the small hope of having a chance with the love of his young life.

The two canines howled together long and loud, before chasing one another around and out of the room. Prongs and Wormtail met them at the bottom of the staircase. Together, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs left the shack, on their first of many escapades through Hogsmeade and the Hogwarts grounds.

And every escapade after that, Moony and Padfoot grew closer and closer, until the dog and wolf were practically inseparable. It seemed that the two canines were forced to their basic primal instincts just to realize their feelings for one another.

Too bad only one ever remembered what the two did when transformed.

**Well, there it is. Wasn't the best, I know, and I apologize. I STILL LOVE YOU ALL! And I can only hope you still love me too! Leave me a review 'cause, as I've said, I still love you all! I'll have the next part out sooner!**

**Prongsie :) **


	6. Two Mates

**This part is pretty much the first time Sirius and Remus admitted to liking eachother to themselves. Sirius' story is first, for he admitted it earlier. I hope you enjoy! **

**Sirius and Remus : Seven To One **

**Two : Two Mates**

**Sirius, Second Year -**

In the first month of the Marauder's Second Year at Hogwarts, the weather had decided to allow them little time outside, for the rain was nonstop for weeks. Because of this, the four boys found themselves often in the Gryffindor Common Room talking, joking, and occasionally doing some homework.

On this particularly dreary Saturday afternoon, the Marauders were spread across the Common Room, all occupying themselves differently.

Peter was sat near the Portrait Hole working on an essay, while Remus was curled in an armchair near the fire, reading his most recent novel. James and Sirius sat together near the Girl's Dormitories speaking quietly. Though, silence had recently befallen them for several minutes.

James now found himself looking towards the group of girls with whom Lily Evans sat, while Sirius gazed in the direction of a very different individual near the Common Room fire. As Lily continually ignored James' very obvious stares, he grew bored, deciding instead to see what Sirius was doing in his silence.

"Sirius?" James asked with a smile, realizing exactly what his best mate was doing. "Why are you staring at Remus?"

Sirius jumped at the sound of his name, turning his head fast enough to crick it when James spoke. "I wasn't staring at Remus," he denied, a very slight blush kissing his ckeeks.

James' smile grew wider at the comment. "Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"_Yes,_ you were."

"I don't know what you're talking about, mate," Sirius said, glancing quickly at Remus to assure he wasn't able to hear them, before looking back at James' amused face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," James said defiantly, "You like him, don't you?"

Sirius' jaw dropped at the thought. He'd been attracted to Remus for as long as he could remember, but he'd never even admitted it to himself. Why the hell would James think he liked Remus, even if it was the truth.

"I - What?" Sirius sputtered at a loss for words. What does one say when they're caught so blatantly off guard?

The messy-haired Marauder chuckled as Sirius stumbled over his words. "You like Remus. It's so obvious, Sirius," he stated plainly, as though they were speaking of nothing out of the ordinary.

This time, Sirius had no words at all. He couldn't make his vocal chords cooperate. Though, his thoughts were running wild. It didn't seem as though James cared that Sirius liked Remus. Hell, it seemed as though he'd known for quite a while, and chosen now to mention it.

Sirius peered again in Remus' direction. The boy was still looking down at his book, one hand propping his head up, while the other flipped the pages as they were read. Sirius couldn't help but admire the way the firelight glimmered in his tawny locks. He looked amazing.

"_Oh, Merlin,"_ Sirius thought as he turned once again to his best mate, _"I'm lucky James can't read minds."_

James smirked triumphantly. "I'm right, aren't I?" he said, taking Sirius' silence as a confirmation of his suspicions.

The boy peered up through his long, dark locks shyly and nodded. His voice still hadn't returned, but he wasn't going to lie to James when he was being so kind about it.

James looked at Sirius seriously (no pun intended) before speaking in earnest, "Gonna tell him?"

"Fuck no!" Sirius nearly screamed, his voice back and in full force. He clapped a hand over his mouth inwardly smacking himself.

The boy's outburst gained the attention of two people who'd previously been the objects of their staring. Remus looked up from his book, smiling at his friends as he shook his head at their obnoxiousness. At the same time, Lily Evans looked towards them with quite a different look upon her face. She glared at them severely; they were so uncaring of the people around them!

James laughed loudly at Sirius' exuberance in declining saying anything to the werewolf across the Common Room from them. "Why not?" James asked, choking back his mirth.

Sirius looked at him as though he'd lost his mind. "Are you mad?" Sirius asked, wide-eyed, "He'd never talk to me again if he knew I've been peeping at him for months!"

James laughed again, grabbing a pillow from the couch on which they sat to muffle the sound.

Sirius glared at his mate in aggravation. He didn't find this the least bit funny. "Shut up, James! It's not funny!"

As James kept laughing, Sirius removed himself from the couch he'd previously sat at to stalk up to his dormitory.

In truth, the boy wasn't angry with James. It was just an excuse to get out of the Common Room and think over what had just happened. He'd admitted to James (as well as himself) that he liked Remus. In truth, Sirius knew it was so much more than just liking his lycanthrope mate; it was, in some form or another, love. It seemed so much more real now that his secret was shared.

He was in love with Remus Lupin.

**Remus, Third Year -**

Remus Lupin was quickly nearing the end of his Third Year at Hogwarts Castle. He had to admit, he was quite sad to be leaving. It had been, for lack of a stronger word, an amazing year.

His three greatest friends, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Sirius Black had finally figured out his curse of lycanthropy. Now, months later, it was still hard for Remus to believe that they were still his friends, and more so, they were supportive. If he had realized they'd be so accepting, he'd have told them years ago. He didn't feel like a monster anymore. Monsters didn't have loyal friends, right?

On top of that, Remus had finally received his First Kiss, and what a kiss it was!

Remus had always known he was attracted to Sirius Black. He'd known that since the day he met Sirius on their very first night in the castle. But, it wasn't until after that amazing kiss that he realized, he wasn't only attracted to Sirius Black, (EVERYONE was attracted to Sirius Black) he was in love with Sirius Black.

Before that kiss, Remus just figured his feelings towards Sirius were nothing more than a crush, just like everyone else in the bloody school. Remus couldn't have been more wrong.

Now, as he lay awake in his dormitory, just three days after that mind-blowing kiss, listening to the snores of his companions, Remus couldn't get Sirius off his mind. He could hear the light breathing of James, the snores of Peter, and the heavy breathing he'd come to know so well, and love even more. The sounds of Sirius as he slept.

Remus couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't stand to just lay here, torturing himself with the love he felt for his closest mate. He wasn't brave enough to tell Sirius how he felt just yet, but he wouldn't know if he were sleeping, would he?

Standing gracefully from behind his bed curtains, Remus crossed the dormitory to the bed he knew to be Sirius'. He pulled the curtain back slowly, peering at his mate as he slept. He'd never seen the boy look so peaceful as he did when he slept.

His face had a glow of innocence about it, though Remus knew very well that Sirius was far from innocent. His hair flowed across the white of his pillow, making quite the contrast of ebony on ivory. There was only one word the werewolf could use to explain the situation: Beautiful. Sirius looked utterly and amazingly beautiful.

Remus knelt by his side, carefully brushing a stray strand of hair from his unknowing lover's eye. He took a deep breath, before listening to Sirius' breathing carefully. It was one of the most soothing sounds he'd ever heard.

"I love you, Sirius," he whispered, hardly audible. He was saying it more to himself than to Sirius, for he'd never said it out loud before. He definitely liked the sound of it.

He took another deep breath, before trying again, with more confidence. "I love you, Sirius." He smiled at the sound of it. It came so naturally.

There was a sudden movement from the sleeping form before Remus. Panicking, Remus hurried away from the waking boy, jumping back through his own curtains, just in time to hear Sirius call out groggily, "Remus?"

It wasn't long before Sirius' breathing could be heard through the dormitory again. Remus fell into a peaceful slumber to the sounds of that very breathing. He'd finally admitted it. He was in love with Sirius Black.

**Well, there you go! Hope you liked it! Then final part may take a while. I haven't really figured out what I want to do with it. I'll have to spend some time on it.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! Please review, 'cause I KNOW you love me enough.**

**Prongsie :) **


	7. One Love

**Here's the last part. .:sobs and breaks down:. I can't believe it's finished! I could cry! It was such a lovely story.**

**Sorry about that.**

**Anyways, here it is. I hope you like it, and forgive me if you don't. **

**Sirius and Remus : Seven To One**

**One : One Love**

True love comes only once in a life time, if we're lucky. Eternal love comes only to those truly worthy, though not many of us fit that specific mold of worthiness.

But, when a pair of destined mates are so deeply immersed in the love they've enveloped themselves in, not even death can tear them apart. These lovers, above all others, are truly and wholly deserving of the title Eternal Love.

Never more worthy a pair was there than the undeniable and irrevocable love of Mr. Remus Lupin and Mr. Sirius Black.

Having battled discrimination, rejection, loss, betrayal, the horrors of Azkaban, and now, even death, no one could possibly dare deny the worthiness of this nearly two-decade partnership, relationship, and bond of the strongest love. These two men were living proof of what eternal love is, even now that one has left the physical holds of earth.

As Remus watched the love of his life, the only love of his life, fall behind that dreaded veil, he felt as though his whole life, his very existence was flashing before his eyes. A slide show of memories; a reminder of what he was losing in that very moment.

Even as he watched, knowing exactly what had happened, he refused point blank to believe it. After twelve years of wronged accusations, twelve years of separation, two years of reunition was not nearly long enough.

Every fiber of Remus' being screamed _No!_ _Nothing's happened. Sirius will come home anytime now. _

Days melted into weeks, each more unimportant and pointless than the last. He'd stopped eating, excluded himself from anything involving human interaction; he wouldn't even will himself to cry for his loss, for in the werewolf's stubborn mind, there was nothing to cry over. Sirius wasn't dead. He'd merely gone away for a short while, that's all.

As the weeks passed, various members of the Order tried unsuccessfully to comfort the werewolf, though none of them knew the true depth of his loss. None knew his relationship with Sirius had lasted past Azkaban. All those who knew they'd been together merely thought their love had died out while Sirius was locked away. But how could a love like that ever die?

It had now been nearly a month since the death of his lover. Remus had yet to shed a single tear for his loss, nor would he delve into any of his memories of Sirius, before and after Azkaban. Denial's hold over the lycanthrope was too strong to allow any mourning.

Remus sat alone in his dingy, cheap apartment living room, in the outskirts of London, sipping rapidly cooling tea. His gaze was glazed and shadowed as he stared into the dying fire, the rim of his cup resting against his bottom lip. What he was thinking, no one knows.

It wasn't long before a noise from another small room brought him out of his stupor. Looking up sharply, Remus stood from his old chair, placing his cup down on the kitchen table as he passed through. The noise had come from his bedroom.

Upon entering his room, it appeared as though nothing was wrong, but he'd definitely heard a crash of sorts. Something must have fallen.

After looking around bed, dresser, and night stand for the unapparent fallen object, Remus moved to his closet. Upon opening the faded wooden door, he found what had caused the noise. There, on the ragged rug of his small closet floor was an upturned, thin cardboard box, no bigger than his hands.

Looking at the box quizzically, Remus stooped to turn it right side up. It wasn't until he'd already lifted it from the floor that he realized it had no lid. All it's contents spilled onto the floor at his feet.

"Oh, bugger," Remus muttered as he bent down for a second time, intending to scoop the contents back into the box and return it to where ever it may have fallen from .

As he reached for the pile of what looked like small papers, his breath caught in his throat, his hand retracting quickly. The box had been full of pictures. Pictures the werewolf had long since forgotten.

The one atop the pile literally took the breath straight from the lycanthrope's lungs. He could remember the day that picture had been taken. It was one of the happier days in his life. There he sat under a beech tree, in Sirius' lap, an arm wrapped around his waist, as Sirius leaned down to kiss him, a wicked glint in his young eyes.

Remus could still remember when that picture had been taken. It had been their last day of Hogwarts. He, Sirius, Peter, James, and Lily had all sat out by the beech tree talking of their futures when Peter had decided to snap a picture of Sirius and Remus. Sirius, knowing it was coming, had kissed Remus as the picture was taken.

As Remus watched the young Sirius kiss him over and over on the glossy paper in his hands, his eyes stung and a lump welled itself in the back of his throat. What he'd been trying to ignore for weeks had just reared itself in Remus' mind because of this one forgotten picture. A picture that held a mountain of memories; memories Remus had done his best to erase.

He stared at the photo, transfixed, as tears leaked over his lashes to roll down his pale cheeks, splashing on his graying robes.

"Why, Sirius?" he whispered as he sunk to the floor, the picture still clutched in his hand. "Why did you have to go?"

What he'd denied for weeks was now apparent and ever so real. Sirius was gone. His lover, his best friend, was gone, and no matter what Remus said, he wasn't coming back. Ever.

Squeezing his eyes tight, trying to stem the flow of tears he'd held back for much too long, Remus brought the photo to his heart, as though hugging a photo would compare to hugging the real thing. But, it was nothing like falling into Sirius' embrace. It couldn't even compare to Sirius' kisses. Nothing could.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" Remus whispered again, hints of frustration in his voice. "I told you not to leave. Why didn't you listen?"

Standing from his position on the floor, picture still clutched to his heart, Remus crossed the room to the door. Tears still rolled down his cheeks as he entered the kitchen, sitting down on an old wooden chair beside his old wooden table.

A line of anger creased his forehead as he spoke again, louder than previously, "You would still be here if you had just bloody listened to me, Sirius! You should've stayed at Grimmauld Place!" His hand curled into a fist as he spoke and it slammed to the table when he'd finished.

Tea sloshed over the rim of the cup he'd placed upon the rough wooden surface before his trip to his bedroom. The salt of sorrow continued its path down his cheeks as he once again watched the scene displayed in the picture he held in front of him.

As he stared into Sirius' eyes, before Sirius turned to bestow a kiss upon him, Remus yelled, "How could you expect me to live without you? How could you leave me here? God _damn _it, Sirius!" With that, he dropped the picture as he jumped to his feet. He abruptly put his hands on the edge of the table, flipping it quicker than the eye could see.

Remus observed in grim satisfaction as the table fell crashing to the floor, his tea cup shattering as it was flung from the tabletop, its contents flooding across the linoleum tiles.

As Remus gazed at the destructive scene before him, he couldn't bring himself to remove the photo as his spilled tea seeped towards it. All he did was watch as the tea ran over his photo, covering it in an amber liquid; destroying it.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, SIRIUS?" Remus bellowed as he looked up at the ceiling, tears falling in torrents, "ARE YOU HAPPY THAT YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING? I DON'T FUCKING KNOW HOW TO DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!" As the werewolf screamed at his deceased lover, he unwillingly fell to his knees, the bottom of his robes soaking up the spilt tea.

Through his tear-obscured eyes, he reached for the picture, shaking the liquid off of it as he held it in front of him. The tea had ruined the enchantment any wizard photo had; it no longer moved. It was now frozen and stained, but Remus could still see Sirius' lips upon his own.

What he wouldn't do to have Sirius' lips upon his own just one more time. Sirius' arms around him, Sirius' voice filling his every thought.

Life was never going to be the same for the lone werewolf. Though life never does stay the same when a pair of eternal lovers such as these are broken apart. Life will never be the same, until those lovers are reunited, and as unfortunate as that may be, these lovers will never be reunited in life.

Only in death, will they see each other again.

**YAY for older people angst! Woo I had so much fun writing this story, and as sad as I am to see it go, I really do love it. I hope you all loved it too. Please review because it makes me feel wanted. Everyone wants to be wanted!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Prongsie :)**


End file.
